


Circuit Training

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun goes to the gym and finds more than exersize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit Training

"You need to get some exercise."

"Don't tell me what I have to do, bloody woman."

Lucy sighed and put her hand over her eyes, Shaun ignored her harder and took a loud obnoxious sip of his tea...trying to get her to leave him the hell alone. He had these spreadsheets that needed his desperate love and attention and _for fucksake Lucy take the hint and leave_! She of course did no such thing, "I'm serious, Shaun," she said in that bossy way that made Shaun want to throw his keyboard through a window, "All you do is sit at this desk day after day-"

" _Which is what you're paying me for_ ," said Shaun through grit teeth as he typed away.

Lucy continued as if she hadn't heard him, "-you're fishbelly-pale-"

"I prefer the term 'British'."

"-and most importantly when you get up the stairs every morning you sound like you're about to die, you can hardly carry your own computer tower, and I think you're an embarrassment of a man," said Lucy, going for the big finish.

"Ooo ouch that hurt, luv," said Shaun sarcastically, "Incase you hadn't noticed I'm not some muscled Neanderthal...like Rebecca-"

"Hey!" Rebecca poked her head up from the cubicle next to Shaun's and flipped him the bird.

"-MY strength is in my mind and you are distracting me from my intellectual stimulation...you are a terrible boss," Shaun clicked around his spreadsheet and then scowled to himself, oh fuck all this was about as stimulating as being a corpse.

"Look, I wasn't asking you," said Lucy, flipping out a card and holding it in front of Shaun's eyes, "This is a membership card to the gym across the street, if you don't start getting in shape even a little I will have to fire you for being pathetic."

Rebecca laughed, still watching the whole thing from over the cubicle wall, "It'll be good for you Shaun!"

Shaun snarled and snatched the card out of Lucy's hand, "Fuck YOU," he said pointing at Lucy, "And YOU," he said jabbing his finger towards Rebecca, "I'll go to the fucking gym after work now LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Lucy and Rebecca left him alone to fume and snarl to himself in his tiny cubicle.

Later that night as he shut down his system and got his bag packed with some stolen office supplies Rebecca popped in quite unexpectedly, "Hey Shaun!"

"Gah! Rebecca!" Shaun almost dropped the stapler he smuggling home (his last stolen stapler had just jammed itself to death) but he fumbled it and shoved it into his bag, "What are you doing?"

Rebecca snickered and sidled up close to him to bump him with her hip, almost sending him crashing over his desk, "So, gonna go work out?"

Dammit he'd actively forgotten about that whole thing, "Yes," he lied quickly, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Uh huh..." said Rebecca incredulously, raising one eyebrow, "You know the best thing about working out?"

"The part where you stop and go home?" said Shaun dryly, pushing past her to leave the building. Lucy gave him an 'I'm watching you' motion and he realized if he didn't work out tonight she would come after him with a knife or something.

"No!" said Rebecca, easily keeping up with him, "The really hot men in spandex shorts!" She made a groping motion, as if squeezing a pair of spandex clad cheeks right then and there, "Come on Shaun, you need to get laid, you can meet some really good looking guys at the gym...then you can drug their water and take them home with you!"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," snarled Shaun, his voice echoing in the stairwell as they headed to the ground floor, "Thinking I need to DRUG men to get them to sleep with me... go crash a rave or something and leave me alone."

They went their separate ways as they left the building, Rebecca laughing her head off and Shaun grumbling as he crossed the street to try out his first day as a forced gym membership holder. Outside the sky was beginning to grow dark, but inside the gym the lights were bright and people were full of energy. Shaun picked up a nearby pamphlet and _crushed_ it with disdain.

"How may I help you? You have a membership here?" a fit young man seemed to pop out of thin air and grinned at Shaun with almost a manic glee.

"Jesus..." Shaun pulled out his new card and flashed it, "I don't need any help, go away."

The man's smile did not falter, "Ask if you need anything!" and he seemingly melted away in a way that had Shaun's skin crawling. So unnatural...

The gym wasn't terribly large, thank god, and even though Shaun had no idea where anything was he managed to stumble his way into the cardio room which was empty. Shaun looked over the treadmills and step machines before settling on the cycle machine in the far back corner of the room. It seemed the least threatening to him. Setting his bag down against the wall Shaun huffed and mounted the stationary bike, starting to peddle away, "Stupid...Lucy..." he muttered, starting to breathe heavy after only three minutes of basic cycling, "Stupid...fucking...gym...!"

Shaun was so busy muttering to himself like a crazy person that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone in the room. However he shut up the second he did...and not to avoid looking crazy but because it was hard to talk with your mouth just hanging open. Holy _fuck_ Rebecca had been right about good looking guys being in the gym.

This one was wearing spandex bike shorts that made his ass look like a pair of cantaloupes fighting. Shaun stared unabashedly as the man hopped onto a treadmill and began to jog. Oh....oh god...that just made everything _worse_. No...no actually the word he was looking for was _better_. Oh fucking hell there went the shirt. The man was cut, the muscles in his back sliding under his skin as sharp as glass. His eyes darted down and watched the muscles in his round ass flex as he jogged, long perfect legs moving gracefully over the machine. Suddenly being at the gym didn't seem so bad, he forgot that he was sweating and his legs hurt, cycling along without thinking about it...all he could think about was what those cheeks would feel like in his hands.

"Hey."

Shaun blinked, had that ass just talked to him?

"Hey, you gonna check out my face too?"

Shaun looked up and noticed he'd chosen the cycle right in front of a mirror...and the man he'd been ogling had been _watching him the whole time_. Shaun yelled and fell off the bike, grabbing his bag and fleeing with an absolutely horrible erection pressing against the crotch of his slacks. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck he was a creeper now...the kind of creeper who got a boner while exercising...riding public transit... rubbing up against someone on a subway. He was _that guy_.

He was never going back to the gym.

"You have to go back to the gym."

"I'm not going back to the gym, Lucy, you can't make me."

"I'll fire you."

He went back to the gym.

"Good to see you back again!" said the employee who could seemingly melt in and out of thin air.

"Bugger off," snapped Shaun, clutching his bag against his chest nervously.

"Will do!"

Shaun thought about going back up the cardio room, but he had an irrational fear that that man would be up there...and he'd grab Shaun by the front of his sweater vest and punch him in the face for being a pervert. He wasn't a pervert, _really_ , but those stupid fucking shorts...AND he'd been shirtless and...WHAT THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO?! So no, no he wasn't going back to the cardio room. He'd... Shaun's eyes darted around the room and landed on the weight machines. They looked threatening but he didn't see perfect-ass man around so Shaun grabbed a random locker and tossed his bag inside before sitting on the first machine he came to.

It had instructions telling him how to sit and where to hold the handles blah blah blah. After adjusting the seat a little Shaun checked what the last person had been lifting. Ha! _Only_ 40 pounds. He could lift that. Shaun gripped the handles and pulled back, finding that the only thing that gave way was his back, "Auughhrrr!"

Snarling and hissing like a wounded alley cat Shaun adjusted the weight down to 30, feeling like he should just turn in his penis right now. Fucking hell, he bet Rebecca could lift more than this...he bet perfect-ass man could lift WAY more than this. Shaun's mind escaped for a moment as he pictured perfect-ass benching pressing him and- _fuck Shaun concentrate_. He could lift the 30 pounds, but only ten times and he had a wretched time of it. Dammit this was embarrassing.

"Hey, we all have to start somewhere."

That voice... Shaun whipped his head around and came face-to-face with someone very familiar but...

The man smirked and turned around, sticking out a spandex-clad ass, "Maybe you'll recognize this better?"

Shaun groaned, it was perfect-ass, "Look I'm sorry about yesterday, I swear I'm not a creeper just... can we promise to pretend it never happened?" He'd never been more humiliated in his entire life...

"Whoa, calm down," perfect-ass leaned over Shaun to grin right in his face, "I don't mind when a cute guy like you gets a look, I was going to ask your name yesterday but you ran off before I could, you're pretty fast when you want to be."

"I-uh-excuse me, what?" Shaun rubbed at his ear as if that could fix whatever he was hearing. This hot guy was not hitting on Shaun...he was a scrawny pale nerd and....and THIS guy had hard muscles and a trim lean build all covered in dusky skin the color of wet desert sand.

"Ha ha," he had a laugh, deep and rich and dark just like Shaun's coffee every morning, "I'll make this simple, what's your name?"

"Shaun," he breathed automatically, noticing the color of his eyes, an odd golden-brown. Eyes of a hawk, "Shaun Hastings..."

"Shaun," said the man, standing up straight and giving Shaun room to suck in air and clear his head a little, "I'm Desmond Miles, you know they say it's best if you have a buddy to work out with, want me to help you on the machines? Then maybe...stretching in the dance studio...?"

Shaun's head swam and he swooned lightly against the machine he was sitting on. Holy fuck he wasn't so far gone he didn't catch the innuendo _there_. Jesus...fucking...christ...asscock... "Yeah, sure," he said, clearing his throat a little and trying not to let his light-headedness show.

Desmond grinned at him and clapped him on the thigh, "Good! I think we're done with this machine...also...you might look into getting some shorts or track pants instead of sweating in these nice slacks..." Desmond squeezed his thigh and Shaun wheezed before coming to his senses and batting him away.

"Bugger off! I come straight from work, I don't have time for that!" Shaun got to his feet and rubbed his sore arms, letting Desmond lead him to a machine that would work his legs, "S-so if you're going to help me then help me, but don't waste my bloody time..." he muttered a little as Desmond set the weight for him.

"Ha ha, alright, no more time wasting...let's see what you can do..."

Not very much. On any of the machines. Shaun's face was red with both exertion and humiliation but Desmond never made fun of him. Once the initial flirting was over Desmond simply helped him use the machines safely and find the right weight for him, give him tips about eating healthy and building muscles. Shaun snapped and snarled and told him not to hover around like some kind of overly buff hummingbird, but only because the smell of Desmond's sweat and the glinting of his white teeth when he smiled was driving Shaun absolutely mad with desire.

"God I'm ready to just crawl in bed and die," groaned Shaun as he went limp on the last machine, panting for breath and his whole body shaking.

"Nuh uh," said Desmond, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him easily to his feet, "You need to stretch after a workout, come on Shaun," Desmond apparently had selective hearing because Shaun's protests were ignored.

"Come on Desmond," he moaned as they walked up the steps to the dance studio, "I'm tired and feeling muscles I didn't even know I _had_ , you bloody bastard this is _your_ fault. I didn't actually want to work out you know," Desmond paused and checked inside the studio, nodding to himself when he found it empty and dragging Shaun inside, "I just wanted to do enough to get Lucy off my bloody back!" He was set down on a bench as Desmond locked the door and pulled down the blinds, flipping a sign on the front to indicate the dance studio was in use. "Did you know she had the gall, the _gall_ , to call me a lazy nerd the other day? I'm not lazy I just-"

"Shut up," said Desmond lightly with a grin on his face, "Has Lucy ever told you you talk too much?"

"Sometimes," said Shaun, miffed that his ranting had been interrupted.

"Ah, well, good," Desmond grabbed Shaun by the front of his vest and hauled him to his feet with a yelp that was quickly silenced by Desmond's demanding mouth.

"Mmm...ahh...fuck...." Shaun pulled back with some effort as Desmond was trying to devour his lips with the ferocity of a man who needed them to live, "D-Desmond...we can't...we shouldn't..." Shaun was, at heart, sort of a prude. Getting an erection by staring at Desmond's ass in the middle of a gym was _kind_ of a big deal for him. Having _sex_ with Desmond in the gym seemed impossible.

"We can and we will," growled Desmond in a way that had Shaun sort of freezing up and his belly clenching with lust, "You know how hard it was not to fuck you the first time I saw you on the cycle machine? And then seeing you grunt on those machines...dammit if you think I'm going to wait one second longer then you aren't as smart as I thought you were," Desmond's voice...oh god oh god...like a sexy coffee grinder.

"W-what's got you so worked up?" gasped Shaun, squeaking as Desmond's hand slid up under his shirt to glide over his stomach and up his chest. He honestly could not understand the attraction here...it seemed like someone as good looking as Desmond would go for someone...well...equally good looking. However the hard cock pressing up against Shaun's thigh didn't lie, Desmond was worked up as _fuck_...it was actually rather flattering.

"You..." purred Desmond, looking up at Shaun from under dark lashes.

Shaun melted right then and there, sagging against Desmond and groaning, "Holy balls..." his heavy accent almost made him sound drunk right now, maybe he WAS a little drunk...on lust at least. Desmond pushed him down onto the bench and Shaun grunted, almost falling backwards off of it, "Hey watch it, you prat," he snapped, catching himself at the last minute.

"Sorry," said Desmond, not sounded sorry at all, "Stay there and strip while I get some things."

The bigger man walked to a closet at the other end of the dance studio as Shaun wrestled with his vest and button up shirt, tearing off a few of the buttons in his haste to get completely naked. He fumbled a bit with his belt before his slacks were tossed on the floor with his boxer briefs and Shaun sat naked on the bench, arms crossing over his pale body self consciously. He wasn't fat he was just...kind of scrawny, undefined...and as Lucy had pointed out "fishbelly pale".

Desmond was laying out thick mats on the floor, the kind used for gymnastics, and he looked up once three of them were lined up to give them lots of room to tumble around on the ground. Shaun blushed and scowled as he looked up and wolf whistled, "Hey, don't hide..." Desmond walked over to Shaun and grabbed him around the waist, almost picking him up completely before tossing him onto the mats. Shaun grunted as he landed, glasses jostling off his face for a moment, when he put them back on he got a clear view of Desmond standing over him, shorts pushed down to free a big hard cock.

"Holy shit," breathed Shaun, forgetting his insecurities as he watched Desmond strip, "This can't be real..."

"Oh but it is," grinned Desmond, getting to his knees to straddle Shaun's hips and place his hands on his chest, "We're gonna rut like animals in here...and then I'm going to take you home and fuck you until you can't walk straight," Desmond's voice was like butter, hot butter pouring down over Shaun and making him gasp for breath at the searing heat.

"F-fuck...!" he wheezed, hands moving up to clutch at Desmond's hips. His cock throbbed and ached against his belly, precum already shining at the tip, "I can't...this is..." Shaun had never been so lost for words before. It was as if Desmond had turned his brain off. Or maybe it had overheated and shut down.

"Since I saw you walk in...that gelled red hair...the way you snarled at the instructor..." between words Desmond was nipping and sucking and licking over Shaun's mouth, drawing small little moans from him to be devoured by the larger man immediately, "So fucking hot..." he breathed, eyes almost completely closed. Shaun could only see the barest hint of gold shining through his eye lids, "Bet you could make me come with just that accent of yours," he said.

Shaun had never heard of someone who'd found his accent sexy like that. Lucy and Rebecca had agreed on the descriptive of 'pompous' and nothing more. Shaun almost purred and rolled his hips up against Desmond, feeling his cock slide under him, "Oh love," he groaned out, "We'll have to give that a try sometime..."

They almost _were_ trying that right now. Shaun didn't know about Desmond but just listening to the other man talk had him hard and throbbing, it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. A few more dirty words and he was sure he'd be coming all over his belly. Desmond however didn't say another word, just smirked at Shaun and laid out over him so their pricks rubbed together perfectly. Shaun gasped, hands tightening on Desmond's hips as the man began to rock, face pressed against Shaun's neck where he sucked like a bloody vampire.

"I can't wait to fuck you...shit I wish I had lube and some condoms because then I wouldn't have to wait," gasped Desmond against his neck, hips jerking almost frantically against Shaun, "But don't worry...tonight..."

Shaun moaned and arched as best he could under the other man's weight, "Desmond...Desmond stop...!" he pushed at him as an idea popped in his head, he was rather sure Desmond would enjoy it more than rutting and rubbing on this mat.

For a moment it looked like Desmond was going to ignore him, but finally his hips stilled and he sat up to look down at Shaun, sweat beading on his olive skin and shining in the dim light of the studio, "What?" he asked breathlessly.

Shaun leaned up on one elbow and tangled his other hand in the hair on the back of Desmond's head, pulling him into a surprisingly dominate kiss, "I want you to come in my mouth," whispered Shaun against his lips, tongue snaking out to taste the scar slashing attractively through his mouth. Forget being shy, he was too far gone.

The color drained from Desmond's face for a second before getting replaced by a bright flush of lust, "Oh fuck yeah," he groaned, letting Shaun roll them over so he was straddling the other man, "You're a kinky slut, aren't you Shaun? Letting me come in your mouth on the first date..."

Shaun wouldn't even call this a date, and he pinched Desmond's nipple in retribution for the slut comment, "Well seems only fair if I'm coming in yours," he said with a sneer, glasses slipping down his sweaty nose before he pushed them back up with one finger.

"Huh?"

Bless his stupid little heart, thought Shaun almost fondly as he turned around so his face was against Desmond's crotch, his own legs kneeling on either side of the other man's head, cock dangling close to his mouth, "Now suck me off," growled Shaun. He didn't wait for affirmation, Shaun shut his eyes lightly and suckled on the head of Desmond's dick moaning at the salty taste. Precum leaked over his tongue and added a bitter spice. Shaun hummed and slipped lower, engorged flesh stretching his lips and making him drool over the shaft.

He jerked and moaned as Desmond's mouth wrapped around him. Hot and wet with a tight noisy sucking. Shaun forced himself not to fuck that perfect heat since Desmond was being a gentleman and not choking him he would return the favor...for now anyway... but next time he got his cock in that mouth he was going to fuck it until he choked and gagged and spat up Shaun's sticky come. Just the thought of it had Shaun's eyes almost rolling in his head.

The only sounds in the room now where their wet pants, messy slurps and licks, groaning and gasping and moaning and whining. Sounds of sex. The room smelled of sex too, a heady heavy musk that assaulted Shaun's nose in all the best possible ways. Desmond smelled like a fucking man...he wanted to devour him here on these mats. He gave the cock in his mouth an extra hard suck and Desmond popped off his cock to cry out in pleasure before getting back to work.

When he'd started work this morning he'd never thought in a million years he would be 69-ing this man in an empty dance studio, in preparation for a good hard night of fucking. Shaun slurped down the shaft, brown eyes staring down at Desmond's heavy sack as he sucked him off. Tonight they would explore every single bit of each others bodies, Shaun would suckle each of those balls lovingly before tongueing Desmond's asshole and then fucking him on his own bed. Trace each muscle with his mouth. Taste his lips a hundred times, and then a hundred times again. It didn't matter if Shaun was smaller or paler or not as strong, did it? Desmond had thrown him down here anyway, lusted after him inspite of, perhaps because of, the way he looked. Shaun felt an odd sort of fondness for Desmond.

The man in question pulled back for a breath and gasped, "I'm almost there, Shaun...shit...where did you learn to suck cock like that?"

Shaun pulled back to answer in a lazy drawl, "Do you really want to answer to that, pet?"

Apparently Desmond didn't, as his lips wrapped back around Shaun's swollen red flesh. Honestly he wasn't far behind Desmond, his orgasm was pressing against his belly like an insistent hand, getting harder and harder to ignore with every swirl of Desmond's tongue and every suck of his eager mouth. Shaun doubled his efforts, watching drool drip down Des's cock and down his balls. What a messy pair they were...

One hand shifted to tug and squeeze at Desmond's sack and that was all it took. Desmond pulled back and yelled his pleasure, it sounded like Shaun's name, and came in his mouth. Shaun managed to pull back in time to keep from choking but the come splattered over his tongue, lips, and chin. Watching Desmond's hips twitch and come dripple from his slit had Shaun scrambling to his knees and stroking himself frantically as orgasm rushed through him. He moaned and watched as Desmond squeezed his eyes shut as Shaun's sticky white semen fell in thick ropes over his whole face.

"Fuuuckk..." groaned Shaun, slapping Desmond on the forehead with his twitching cock and smearing the last few drops of come over his slippery skin.

"You bastard," grumbled Desmond, bringing one hand up to clear the sperm away from his eyes so he could open them and glare at Shaun, "I wouldn't have minded letting you come in my mouth."

"I wanted to see you painted up," purred Shaun, tugging the other man up to kneel before him so Shaun could run his tongue over his face, licking up every drop of his own come, "But I fixed it, see?"

Desmond panted and returned the favor before pulling him into a messy kiss, the taste of their semen mingling as their tongues slid together sensually, lazily, "Well this'll last me 'til we get back to my place...but not much longer. Come on, we've got a lot to do..."

Shaun muttered nonsensically in agreement against Desmond's lips before they were on their feet and getting dressed. Shaun's knees were weak and his hands were shaking a little. If he had known working out would be so good for him...well...he would have done it a lot sooner. Desmond stood in the door, holding it open for Shaun, "You coming?"

"Oh yeah," said Shaun, walking out past him and smirking as he grabbed Desmond's, most likely very sensitive crotch, and squeezed, "And I'll make sure you do too."

They left laughing.

And the next morning Shaun brought Lucy and Rebecca a cake.


End file.
